This invention relates generally to the field of marine electronics and more specifically to EZ fit antenna base. An apparatus to secure and standard antenna to a surface without any visible cabling.
This invention relates generally to the field of marine electronics and more specifically to to EZ fit antenna base, which is an apparatus for securing an antenna or similar object to a surface, allowing for multi dimensional movement for lowering and raising purposes and to clear obstacles protruding from the boat or any other object installed upon. For many years antenna mounts have been used, especially in the marine industry for attaching an antenna to a surface, usually the side or top surface of a boat.
The antenna mount allows for a certain amount of movement as stated above, but also to allow the antenna to be lowered for passing under bridges or other obstacles, while on the water or being towed behind a vehicle on a road. although they have changed slightly in design over the years they are still basically the same as they have always been, which was perfectly acceptable in the beginning of radio technology as they were only used on commercial vessels where appearance, difficulty of installation and water tightness were of little or no importance.
However in today's luxury and leisure boat industry the need for a more hi-tech look, ease of installation, ease of usage and safety issues have encouraged me to invent a new kind of antenna mount, the EZ fit antenna system. The complete package for any boat.
As most existing mounts are rectangle based in shape they are difficult to be made to look aesthetic against the curvature in design of most modern boats. Also all prior technology is externally cabled, which apart from being a trip hazard, allows the harsh marine environment to damage the external portions of cable in a very short length of time, together with at least four extra holes through the vessel where the cable enters plus three more unnecessary holes and protrusions causing potential water penetration areas and hazardous sharp protrusions that can harm anybody reaching into hidden but useful storage areas of the vessel, not to mention damage to articles being stored therein.
The use of screws or nuts and bolts to hold the prior technology adds to unsightly appearance especially as these items appear to rust or corrode more aptly in harsh environment, even if they are stainless steel. As all technicians point out to owners “its stain-less steel”, not “stain free steel”. The heads of screws are easily damaged during the installation process, giving them sharp edges and unsightly appearance, not to mention helping the tarnishing process to start.
Prior technology is also difficult to adjust with ratchet like mechanisms that easily jam, clumsy appearance and ugly looking attachments that stay on the antenna at all times.
I am a marine technician who has installed hundreds if not thousands of antennas over the years, and I have always been disappointed that a beautiful hi tech sleek antenna is mounted to a magnificent piece of marine architecture with such an antiquated and clumsy embodiment. The prior technology involves drilling at least eight holes through the surface of the vessel in question, four for the antenna mount itself, one for the cable to pass through at the side of the antenna mount, and the another three for the bushing to conceal the hole for the cable, all these hole are sealed with caulk, and often spring leaks, damaging the internal surfaces of the boat. I have had to confront this damage on many occasion, as any boat owner would confirm.
Also the screws that hold this apparatus in position often come loose with age and vibration, especially in fiberglass boats, causing even greater leaks and the loss of expensive antennas under way, which is a hazard in itself because of lost communication to shore, damage to the vessel due to whipping effect, and the danger in rough seas (when this usually happens) trying to secure ore remove the whipping antenna.
My invention addresses and prevents all the above deficiencies, as well as streamlining the appearance, concealing all cabling and makes for a simple yet stronger installation, with only one hole through the surface, no screws, and easily accomplished installation by one relatively unskilled individual.
It also allows for a fast and easy removal and re-install of the antenna for stowage when the boat is not being used, often for long periods of time, the expensive antenna can be stowed inside the boast to keep it in pristine condition and away from the hands of thieves or out of storms and bad weather that can not only rip the antenna off the boat but damage the boat severely by is whipping actions throughout the storm. This would be virtually impossible with existing technology because the antenna cabling is permanently attached through the boat. This invention provides a plug to keep the vessel watertight when antenna is not in place.